Pleure !
by SunFlake3
Summary: Lorsque Gareki envoie encore bouler un Yogi trop insistant et s'aperçoit que ce dernier lui cache des choses suite à cela, ça donne... ça.


_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Karneval ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, Touya-sensei me les a prêté et j'ai pu en faire ce que je voulais. Mouahahahaha ! (rire diabolique)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEURE !<strong>_

- Allez, Gareki ! Joue avec nous !

- J'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi, crétin !

Yogi était en train de courir après son camarade brun, qui tentait de se débarrasser de lui.

- Mais ! Ce sera plus marrant si tu es là ! Au moins, fais plaisir à Nai !

- Je me fous de cette bestiole ! Et plus encore, je m'en carre de toi ! Casse-toi, maintenant !

- Mais...

Yogi avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux, il le regarda d'un air peiné avant de courir dans la direction opposée à Gareki, la tête dans le creux de son bras :

- Tu es vraiment trop méchant !

Puis, la tête blonde disparut du champ de vision du brun.

- Tssssk... Bon débarras !

Et Gareki reprit son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, où l'attendaient gadgets et machines à bricoler. Il passa plusieurs heures dessus. Cependant, il bloqua sur un système central particulièrement complexe et qui nécessitait une connaissance qu'il ne possédait pas. Gareki se redressa, passablement agacé. Cela ne l'enchantait guère de devoir aller emprunter un livre dans la bibliothèque de cet abruti à lunettes. Il sortit donc de sa chambre avec l'intention de se documenter. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand soudain, il entendit des éclats de voix provenir de la chambre devant laquelle il passait. C'était celle de cet idiot de Yogi. Malgré tout curieux, il ouvrit légèrement la porte pour voir Yogi et Nai avec deux espèces de boîtes reliés par un fil à la télé. Il ne put néanmoins pas voir ce qu'il avait à l'écran, étant donné qu'il était placé de dos. Il regarda les deux gamins appuyer sur des touches à un rythme effréné. Cependant, si le plus jeune semblait un peu perdu, le plus vieux affichait une expression d'intense concentration, ce qui surprit le brun. C'était rare, même unique de le voir avec une expression aussi sérieuse ça devait sûrement être une mission très importante.

Gareki referma la porte en se demandant quel genre de mission était-ce. Le bidule que tenait Yogi dans ses mains était électronique, il pourrait peut-être se révéler utile à ce niveau.

Mais, étant donné qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aider le blond, il écarta l'idée de lui proposer son aide. Le fantassin de Circus saurait se débrouiller sans lui.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il entra sans frapper dans le bureau d'Hirato.

« Parfait ! Cet imbécile n'est pas là ! »

Il prit les livres qui l'intéressaient et ressortit en vitesse. Il repassait devant la chambre du fantassin blond quand soudain :

- Oh non ! C'est pas possible !

- Yogi, c'est pas ta faute !

- Mais il est mort à cause de mon inattention !

Un lourd silence s'installa. Gareki, mal à l'aise malgré tout, s'empressa de rentrer dans sa chambre et de s'effondrer sous le lit. Et s'il avait proposé son aide, cette personne serait-elle... ? Le brun se sentait un peu coupable. Il essaya de lire un peu pour éviter d'y penser et se vider un peu la tête mais en vain. Une personne était morte et il aurait peut-être pu l'éviter.

Gareki se prit la tête entre les mains et réalisa une chose. Nai était avec Yogi pourquoi le fantassin avait-il pris la bestiole pour une mission qui mettait la vie de personnes en jeu ? Pourquoi c'était Nai qu'il avait choisi et pas lui ? Le brun soupçonnait le blond de lui en vouloir encore pour ses propos de tout à l'heure. Mais de là à choisir un enfant qui ne comprenait rien à la vie plutôt que quelqu'un de mature et possédant un savoir en informatique pour une mission de grande importance, il y avait un mont. Gareki ressentit une pointe de jalousie malgré lui. Le blond ne l'avait pas choisi, lui. Alors que, pour des conneries, il n'hésitait pas à venir l'emmerder ! Pourquoi Nai ?!

Puis, il songea au blond de manière plus concrète. Celui-ci devait sûrement terriblement s'en vouloir, comme à son habitude. Peut-être faisait-il le débile à longueur de journée, mais dans son travail, il savait se montrer sérieux. Mais il était trop émotif, toujours à vouloir protéger ses amis, ou même de simples connaissances, ou des passants retrouvés impliqués malgré eux. Lorsque quelqu'un mourrait, même s'il ne pouvait pas le sauver, Yogi s'en voulait quand même et pleurait. Gareki eut un petit pincement au cœur dont il n'identifia pas la cause. Le blond s'en rendrait malade à coup sûr, puisqu'il pensait réellement que c'était de sa faute. Il pleurerait sûrement sur l'épaule de Nai ou garderait tout pour lui avant de verser ses larmes, une fois isolé.

C'est sur cette vision, trop réelle pour lui, qu'il quitta sa chambre précipitamment, laissant livres et bricoles en plan. Pendant sa course, il bouscula plusieurs lapins qui le hélèrent, mais il ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention. Il courait, toutes ses pensées dirigées vers la chambre de Yogi. Lorsque enfin, il arriva devant la chambre portant le nom du jeune fantassin, il ouvrit sans sommation, pour découvrir un Yogi qui faisait la moue et Nai qui lui frottait l'épaule, d'un air compatissant.

- Toi, la bestiole ! Dehors !

- Mais...

- Je ne me répéterai pas, Nai. Sors de cette pièce ! Dit Gareki d'un ton sans réplique.

Nai finit par obéir, tandis que Yogi le suivit des yeux, éberlué. Lorsque la porte claqua, Yogi réagit :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'être aussi méchant avec ce pauvre Nai ?! Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant !

Gareki lui administra alors une claque sur la joue gauche. Puis, il s'assit en face du blond, posant ses mains sur ses épaules :

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

- Idiot ! Au lieu de te préoccuper des autres, inquiète-toi déjà pour toi-même !

- Hein ?

- Tu peux pleurer, maintenant. J'ai l'habitude !

- Mais, Gareki...

- Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais pleurer ! Profite de ma compassion, pour une fois !

- Mais je ne veux pas pl...

- Tu vas pleurer, oui ?! T'as besoin d'une autre gifle pour ça ?! Allez, pleure, idiot !

- …

- …

Gareki et Yogi restèrent sans parler, face à face. Le brun regarda les grands yeux violets du plus vieux, ils étaient secs, sans une seule trace d'une quelconque larme naissante.

- Pourquoi tu pleures pas ?! D'habitude, tu t'en prives pas !

- Euh...

- Le choc a été si grand que tu n'arrives pas à pleurer, c'est ça ?

- Mais de quel choc tu parles ? Dit Yogi, qui ne comprenait rien.

Le fantassin sursauta quand le plus jeune mit sa main sur son front et l'autre sur le sien. Il n'était pas habitué à un Gareki aussi prévenant :

- Tu n'as pas de fièvre... dit simplement Gareki, en retirant sa main.

Mais il n'échappa à Yogi la légère rougeur aux joues du plus jeune. Le blond déglutit :

- Si, regarde, j'ai chaud, dit-il en remettant la main du brun à l'endroit d'avant et en mettant l'autre contre son cœur. Regarde comme mon cœur bat vite, je pense que je suis malade...

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu f... le coupa Gareki, plus rouge qu'avant.

Cette fois, Yogi ne put résister : il prit le visage de Gareki entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Le plus jeune ne semblant pas réagir, il continua son entreprise en tentant d'insérer sa langue. Cependant, à ce contact, la main de Gareki se crispa sur le pull de Yogi et l'autre lui administra une claque. Yogi mit sa main à sa joue, une nouvelle fois maltraitée. Le brun se releva et toisa le blond :

- Crétin ! Je venais te réconforter et toi, tu essaies de me violer ?! Espèce de pédophile !

- Mais je... C'est toi qui...

- Tu vas sauter sur tous les mecs qui viennent te prêter leur épaule pour pleurer, toi ? Heureusement que j'ai fait partir Nai à temps !

- N... Non ! Ça va pas, non ?! C'est uniquem... C'est juste toi qui... Il n'y a que toi que j'ai envie d'embrasser... avoua Yogi en baissant les yeux.

Gareki ne répondit pas, stupéfait. Il ne pensait pas que le blond l'aim... Qu'il soit gay, il s'en doutait bien, mais il pensait que le fantassin l'aimait comme il aimait tout le monde. Il fut un peu gêné mais n'en voulait pas particulièrement à Yogi il aurait pu réagir avant.

- En tout cas, penser à ça dans un moment comme ça... On peut dire que t'as le timing... répondit simplement Gareki.

- De quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir me dire la vérité ! Tu m'en veux encore pour tout à l'heure, c'est ça ?!

- Hein ? Mais non ! Si je me vexais pour ça, il y a bien longtemps que je t'éviterai, Gareki !

- Alors, pourquoi ?!

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ?! Pourquoi tu as choisi Nai pour t'accompagner dans ta mission, plutôt que moi ?

- Gar...

- Si tu m'aimes comme tu le prétends, tu es censé saisir n'importe quel prétexte pour me tenir près de toi !

Yogi prit le plus jeune par les épaules avec un regard très sérieux, le forçant à se calmer :

- Attends, Gareki...

- …

- De quelle mission tu parles ?

- Celle que tu étais en train d'exécuter avant que je n'arrive. Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure ! Je t'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un était mort !

- Hein ? Euh..

- Tu te servais même de cette espèce de télécommande et tu...

Gareki se tut. Devant lui se trouvait l'écran de télévision et sur celui-ci était écrit « Game Over ».

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Depuis quand on met « Game Over » lorsqu'une mission n'est pas correctement remplie ?!

- Gareki... C'est un jeu vidéo...

- Hein ?

- Un jeu vidéo... C'est des jeux électroniques, si tu veux...

- Tu veux dire que... Tu jouais ? C'était pas une mission ?

- Bah non...

- Et la personne qui est morte alors ?!

- Bah... C'est un personnage virtuel que j'utilisais dans le jeu... Personne n'est vraiment mort.

- Tu... Tu m'as fait croire que... Que quelqu'un était mort ?! Dire que je m'inquiétais pour toi et toi, tu... Tu jouais, bordel de merde ?!

- Bah oui, c'est à ça que je te demandais de venir jouer tout à l'heure !

- ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! NE PLEURE PAS POUR UN PERSONNAGE QUI N'EXISTE MÊME PAS !

- Gareki, je suis d...

Yogi ferma les yeux quand il vit le brun se diriger, l'aura menaçante vers lui, il allait encore le frapper ! Mais étonnamment, au bout de quelques minutes, rien ne vint. Yogi se risqua alors à ouvrir un œil et il vit Gareki assis à côté de lui, en train d'étudier la manette de jeux sous toutes les coutures.

- Gareki, ne me dis pas que toi aussi... ?

- Que moi aussi quoi ? Dit le plus jeune sur un ton de reproche.

- Tu n'as jamais joué à un jeu vidéo de ta vie ? Tu es comme Nai ?

Gareki sembla irrité par la question, vu le regard noir qu'il lança au fantassin :

- Bah nan. Sinon, j'aurais su ce que tu faisais et je serais jamais venu ici pour te consoler ! D'ailleurs, connaissant ta débilité chronique, j'aurais du m'en douter !

- … Tu veux jouer ? Demanda tout bas le plus vieux.

- … Je veux bien. C'est quoi, les boutons ?

- Alors... La croix, c'est pour sauter. Pour lancer des boules de feu, il faut attendre d'avaler une fleur pour le pouvoir, appuie sur le rond. Pour avancer et reculer, tu utilises les flèches et pour courir, tu appuies en même temps sur la flèche droite et le rond.

- Ok... Et c'est quoi le principe du jeu ?

- Eh bien, tu dois éviter les ennemis, de tomber dans les trous et arriver jusqu'à un drapeau en récupérant un maximum de pièces.

- D'accord, je vois. J'appuie sur quoi pour commencer ?

- Sur le bouton « start ».

Gareki appuya sur le dit bouton et le nom du jeu s'afficha en grand. Il était écrit « Super Miss Miaou Bros ». Ensuite, le brun vit le personnage qui était en fait... Miss Miaou. Il lança alors un regard méprisant au plus vieux :

- Qu... Quoi ? Bredouilla le blond.

- … Trop naze... dit-il en se replongeant dans le jeu.

Cependant, n'étant pas un grand habitué des jeux vidéo, il ne connaissait pas encore très bien les boutons. Au premier essai, il tomba donc au premier trou, au deuxième se prit le premier ennemi ( qui était représenté par un varga) qui l'élimina et au troisième se fit manger par une fleur sortie par surprise d'un tuyau. Yogi cria à chaque fois que le personnage, toujours virtuel, « mourrait ». Il cria aussi lorsque, excédé, Gareki balança la manette de jeux sur le sol.

Le fantassin prit alors la manette pour montrer au plus jeune l'exemple. Seulement, lorsqu'il fut presque arrivé au drapeau final, le brun lança un « bouh » qui fit sursauter le plus vieux qui se prit le dernier ennemi qui passait par là. Alors que l'écran affichait pour la énième fois « Game Over », Yogi sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il regarda Gareki qui arborait un sourire sadique :

- Petite vengeance, dit-il simplement avant de se lever pour partir.

- Mais... Tu ne joues plus ?

- J'ai plus envie... Joue tout seul, gamin !

- Dans ce cas...

Yogi entoura Gareki de ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que je pouvais utiliser n'importe quel moyen pour te faire rester avec moi... C'est ce que je fais.

- J'ai dit « prétexte » et non « moyen » ! Je t'ai pas dit de me séquestrer !

Le plus petit se dégagea de l'emprise du blond et s'apprêtait à partir. Mais alors que sa main se posait sur la poignée de la porte, il se retourna et se dirigea de nouveau vers Yogi qui, craignant un nouveau coup, ferma les yeux par réflexe. Il sentit alors deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes puis s'éloigner. Avant que le fantassin n'ait ouvert les yeux, la porte s'était ouverte et le brun était parti.

Yogi posa sa main sur ses lèvres, souriant tendrement.

Gareki, quant à lui, courait pour rejoindre sa chambre, quand sa route croisa celle de Nai :

- Salut, Gareki.

Il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

- Il fallait le dire, si tu voulais jouer avec nous, Yogi avait préparé trois manettes.

- …

- Tu t'es bien amusé, au moins ?

- PAS DU TOUT !

Et il ferma sa porte devant un Nai incompréhensif.

THE END

* * *

><p>Ca sort un peu de mon registre habituel mais j'espère avoir fait quelque chose de mignon et de pas trop guimauve.<p> 


End file.
